dont jump
by Xxthe cloaked schemerxX
Summary: zexion is trying to jump of a roof after a bad week and finds himself stopped by a boy named demyx. when demyx confesses his love for zexion will that change his mind of jumping? song fic!


this is another story!!! its a song fic!

the song that i used is: kelly clarkson- breakaway

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS EVEN THOUGH MY LIFE LONG DREAM IS TOO!!!!

_

* * *

_

_Grew up in a small town  
and when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of a could be  
and if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)_

Zexion was on top of the roof ready to fall. He heard sirens and people gathering whispering things that hurt him inside. He was crying and as tears dripped of his cheeks he wasn't sure if it was the rain that was doing that or him crying. As thunder roared through the sky he tried to ignore the firefighters and police calling for him. He wasn't sure if he should jump or not. After all he been through he wasn't sure if he really cared anymore, he would always get bullied at school, get called names, be called stupid by his parents and teachers, he would always get a detention almost every day. He didn't know why since he was always quiet, maybe it's because people don't know what he is going through and people just won't stop picking on him because he was different. Sometimes he would wish that people could see life through his eyes instead of assuming that he was alright, and that he was fine and that the medicine that the doctors put him on was working, but in reality it really wasn't it was just making him worse.

_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I'd pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway_

---- Flashback----

"_Hey loser boy if you like to wear makeup so much then how about I put some on you!" a jock said pushing him down then sitting on him putting lipstick all over his face, with blush and cover up. "There now you can go be emo!" then he left._

_Later that day he went to his locker to go get a couple of books when he found a note._

_The note read: go back to emoville loser no one wants you here!_

_He crumpled up the note and threw it in his locker. When he tried to wash off the makeup he noticed it was water proof so he couldn't get it off, so for the rest of the day he walked around with makeup on his face. When he got home his brother was sitting at the table, when he looked up to see him he burst out laughing. His mom walked in and slapped him._

"_You weren't stealing my makeup again you perv! Get out of here! I don't want to see you ever again!"_

_He turned away and started walking down the street. He took out his phone and dialed demyx number. He tried calling him three times but he wouldn't answer so he gave up. Keep walking he ran into a group of gangsters. They pushed him around and he got beat up badly, it was probably because he was wearing makeup. He walked past a hotel and he stopped and looked at it. What would happen if he jumped off it? He thought. He let out a quivering sigh and walked up the ladder to the roof of the hotel. _

------End flashback-------

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
travel on an airplane, far away (I will pray)  
And breakaway_

"listen to me get down before you get hurt!" the firefighter yelled

Obviously that firefighter didnt now what sexton was trying to do, he was trying to hurt himself.

"get down now!" the firefighter yelled

They were putting out what looked like a mattress a big and fluffy one.

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging with revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway_

I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway

Then he turned around and there was demyx. Demyx ran to him hugging him tightly.

"don't ever scare me like that ever again!" demyx said hugging him in a bear hug

"how did you find me?" sexton whispered

"I saw you on the news, I came here as fast as I could!"

"why did you come to save me?"

"because I love you!" demyx said then kissed him.

"I……. love you too!" sexton whispered

_Out of the darkness and into the sun  
but I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
and breakaway, breakaway, breakaway _

* * *

hope you enjoyed and once again the song that i used is: kelly clarkson- breakaway

review plz!


End file.
